yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seeyu Min
''Seeyu Min (WIP) ''is an OC attending Akademi High School. She's the vice-president of the Gardening Club. Originally owned by PrincessAire, but adopted by MonMonPok. Design credits go to PrincessAire. Further updates will come today, as I'm currently busy. Appearance Seeyu has long, light red hair fading into a red-ish purple tied into four drills. She has dark cyan eyes. A light pink blush covers her face. There's some instances of dirt covering her body, likely caused by the gardening she's required to do. She wears the first female uniform, the sailor uniform, along with a pair of gardening gloves and a pair of boots. Due to being a member of the Gardening Club, she wears a flower in her hair, her flower of choice being the sasanqua flower. If Uekiya dies, she'll wear the armband of leadership around her arm. Personality Seeyu is known for being childish and a dork, but she acts motherly to other people, especially for the members of the Floral Club. She is very passionate for her dreams in becoming a florist one day, so she works hard to learn every single possible flower arrangement she could possibly do. However, she could sometimes be cold, especially when things don't go the way she expected it to be. Overall, she is a nice mixture of a mother-like girl and a tsundere girl. Persona Seeyu is a Social Butterfly. If Seeyu witnesses murder, she will quickly go to the most populated area in school possible, and will immediately contact the police. If she sees the player coming after calling the police, she will scream, giving the player a reputation drop. If she witnesses yet another murder again, she will curl up in fear. If she witnesses a dead body, she will do the same thing as witnessing a murder, but will not scream at the player unless the player is covered in blood, or is visibly insane. If the player points a camera at her, she'll do a cute pose. History WIP Routine * 7:00 - 7:01 - She goes to her locker to change her shoes * 7:01 - 8:00 '- Goes to the Floral Club to discuss blooming or blossoming conditions for flowers (Monday and Wednesday) or discuss the different flower types (Tuesday, Thursday and Friday) * '''8:00 - 8:30 '- Goes to class 1-2 * '8:30 - 12:00 '- Listens to her lessons in school * '12:00 - 12:30 '- Eats her lunch * '12:30 - 1:00 '- Walks around the school * '1:00 - 1:30 '- Goes to class 1-2 * '1:30 - 3:30 '- Listens to her lessons in school * '3:30 - 5:00 '- Goes to the Floral Club to talk about the different flower types. * '5:00 '- Goes home * '''7:00 - 8:30 - Seeyu is at Star Flower's house with her club mates doing flower stuff in Star's backyard. Relationships Canon WIP Fanon * Star Flower - Since they are both the head of the Floral Club, they are very close and usually talk often. Star often treats her like they are equal in position, but Seeyu always knows that Star will always be one step ahead of her. Nevertheless, both are good friends. Gallery Seeyu Min.png|Seeyu without her Floral Club accessory Seeyu Min with Sasanqua.png|Seeyu's main portrait, with her Floral Club accessory. FlowerCrown1.png|With her Floral Club Flower Crown, made by Kitsune-xchan Credits * AkikoChan1 - For the base of the portrait. * Bluecats - For the Gardening Club Flower (Color edited by me) * Kitsune-xchan - For the Flower Crown image Trivia * The creator was inspired to make her favorite flower Sasanqua to remind her of Makoto Kino from Sailor Moon. ** Her design was, at one point, supposed to look like Makoto Kino from Sailor Moon, but the idea was scrapped later on. Category:Females Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:Heterosexual Category:1st Years Category:Students Category:OCs Category:MonMonPok's OCs Category:Gardening Club